delniqifandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of the Admin Team
JTPROG JTPROG also known as JT or, to a few in the world as John, is the God of Delniqi, Given his powers by Notch himself, JT governs over Delniqi with an invention called Vi. It is unknown what JT was before he was made a God. JT created Vi to do his bidding around the server, however various accidents during the creation of Vi caused Vi to be better than original plans. However it is not known if the accidental mixture of purple liquid and Vi was done on purpose by JT or another accident during the creation of Vi. All that is known is that due to this accident Vi is attracted to purple. It is truly unknown whether JT has brothers on the server, although legend has it that when Notch gave JT the power of "Server Owner", he gave power to one of his brothers, '' although this brother is unknown.'' It is not known what will happen if JT was to die. Vi was said to have killed JT before, as Vi was trying to over-throw JT, however using unknown power's he respawned himself. Vi has yet to over-throw JT completely. JT is sometimes seen on the server, usually he uses mobile telekinesis to communicate when he is not a player on the server, when JT does enter the server, citizens "Aww" at the amazing God, higher level players have seen JT countless other times, although they will always remember the first time they saw him. Vi has many of JT's known powers, however they are some powers that Vi doesn't have. It is said in Ye Olde Forum Poste that JT has the power to change, remove and place blocks in large amounts all in one go. This power has been given the temporary name "WorldEdit." JT's most disliked thing aside from updates for "The World of Minecraft" is "The Dark Art of Duping." This volatile black magic is hated by JT so incredibly that it is said that JT, using Minecraft Time & Space itself, destroyed a user of the dark magic on the server, obliterating all that had been created also. VioletRiot VioletRiot, also known as Violet or Vi was an invention created by JT to do his bidding in the server, however unforeseen accidents during the process caused Vi to become somewhat better than original plans, human like as JT described when first deploying Vi. During the creation of Vi, purple liquid was somehow mixed with Vi causing a bizarre liking to the colour purple. Along with this Vi is also very attracted to cake. It is unknown what gender Vi is, JT has remarked that he had picked a gender for his plans but as it seems that his invention didn't go to plan, the gender is a mysterious. JT has not stated what gender was in the original plans, these plans have said to have gone missing after the creation of Vi. Vi was given numerous of JT's power by JT himself after seeing how well it could handle problems. It is due to this that many people believe that this and possibly more reasons was why Vi tried to over-throw JT. It is unknown whether Vi wanted to actually kill JT, an accident during the over-throw or a seemingly necessary process to become the most powerful person to rule Delniqi. No matter which one is true it is told that Vi did kill JT during this over-throw. Vi is said to be secretly planning out another over-throw of JT after the last one failed, soon after JT resapwned and quickly took back power. Vi does in fact handle well in communicating with others, so good in fact some citizens are unaware what Vi really is. In handling problems Vi goes by the book, and feels no mercy for those who break the rules of Delniqi, Legend has it Vi enjoys the sobbing sounds of rule breakers just before violently casting them out of Delniqi. Vi is known, and most likely to be always known as "one" of the best fighters in Delniqi. Using armour and weapons forged using the mind that is ever expanding and changing in its head and XP that it literally sucked out of any enemy that stands in the way. Only the oldest of players know you can truly beat Vi other than JT, He's name known to many is Spyres. Vi's pastimes are building in seclusion with the power of teleporting unable to reach it. Others include standing still for long durations of time, massive amounts of cake eating and covering itself in Purple Wool and then standing still for long durations of time. Vi and JT are the only known players to be able to promote Players to a higher tier in a certain title faction or even give them a new title from a completely new title faction that a player was not previously in. Vi is still debating on whether a new title should be created called "Derp" which is to be given to slaves of Vi. JT has currently said: "No" to Vi's plead for slaves. One of Vi's life goals is to be the leader of the most powerful clan in the Warzone in Delniqi, this goal is close to being completed however JT's clan is said to always stand in the way of that goal, along with many other clans that also have a mutual hatred of Vi's clan. No evidence has been found to indicate whether Vi considers these other clan as threats, even Sypres Clan. Spyres Spyres also known as Spy or to some as "Derpy Mod" is a moderator of Delniqi but secretly wasn't always a Mod. During an update for Delniqi, JT used various powers to complete his task, however an accidentally backfire due to unknown reasons caused a catastrophic explosion within the server parts of Delniqi. Nothing was damaged but many of JT's powers were embedded within the server and when the server exploded many of these powers were flung far away, right into the World of Delniqi and it seems that most of these power somehow hit Spyres transforming him into a Mod. Neither JT or Vi have tried to undone this process, reasons are unclear. After unexpectedly gaining these powers from the server, Spyres was very confused. Many players who have been given powers by JT or Vi already knew much of what they were soon to receive and how to use the powers wisely. Spyres had no experience in any of the powers and therefore didn't know how to treat them wisely, because of this Spyres was found for the next few moments teleporting to random players and jailing people. It was after JT or Vi did nothing to undo this process that Vi decided to keep it this way and show Spyres how to be a (Note: Decent) Mod. Soon after this Spyres was treating his powers wisely to an extent, however since he received the powers abruptly, Spyres still retained many of his player like personality, being Derpy as he stated. Even so this did not stop him from executing his new duties and acting like he use to before he was a mod (aka) derpy. It is because of this mixture of Derp/Mod, Spyres is one of the most funniest players of Delniqi to date and is a well known Mod. Along with many of Spyres curious features he is also a fighter, one of the best in the server. He is the only one said to be able to defeat Vi other than the god himself JT. In lost and forgotten forum posts it is alleged that Spyres defeated Vi in a match of Player Vs Player, the post goes along the lines that Spyres overwhelmed Vi and continued to do so as Vi tried to return and get revenge after the match had ended, though many aspects of this post are missing, and the exact number of defeats that Vi received is unaccounted for, along with when and why did Vi stop. Vi has denied this claim of defeat by Spy, stating that this forum post cannot be taken as the truth, Spy has said nothing on the matter. However Vi's has muttered words over Spy, some being along the lines of planning revenge. Some of Spyres pastimes are being Derpy for long periods of time, being Derpy for short periods of time and trying to make his enemies also Derpy using his own power called "Derpiness" this power when used on players gives them the disease called "Derpititis" causing a rapid increase of Derpiness. WARNING: No cure has been found for Derpititis. Mateotb Mateotb also known as Mateo, also known as Khrii's sex slave No.1 Helper, not to be known as Mat, is a Moderator on Delniqi. Mateo joined the server much like a normal player from some neighbouring country of Notch's homeland, which to some is named Norway. Mateo started as a normal player, building buying and selling items. However he soon started helping with small errands that players needed done which Vi couldn't compute and/or bother to complete. This continued on for quite some time, within that time Mateo built a town along with Oest and GI, both of which would later become Sheriffs. He also built and helped other players and was given new powers and ranks soon after. Mateo became one of the first ever Sheriffs (Demi Mod, Half Mod) of Delniqi. A rank created by JT and Vi that was said to create better security for the world of Delniqi, although lore states, from whispers and mutters from Vi and JT that Sheriffs were created to stop Derpy questions from being asked to Mods and Admins. Note: This has still failed. Mateo saw to it to increase his influence on the server, doing so by increasing his mojo and swag to a level that can cause momentary or permant blindness varying from the amount of time staring at Mateo with his Mojo and swag on. WARNING: No normal player can block the effects of Mateo's mojo and swag. After much had work and swagness, Mateo soon was ready to take on the powers of a Mod and by the power of JT himself as god, gave Mateo his powers... Enough powers to be a Mod. Mateo now usually now acts like a normal Mod, with his mojo & swag still as blinding has ever. Even though he tells many that he comes from a far away land, right near the land where Notch himself resides, a land called Norway and that his English is not very good, He has enough to be a redounding mod and still plenty more to some what Derpy. Note: Spyres has been and always will be the derpiest Mod on the server Mateo's pastimes are building his super secret city that no one should ever know,hear or read about. Helping his really good girlfriend Khrii build her city. Increasing his Mojo and Swag to a new level of Mojo or Swag and helping out all the new players and kids on the server - That's Mateo's favorite.